A quantitative assessment of left ventricular outflow tract size by cross-sectional echocardiography showed a close relationship between the outflow tract dimension and the presence or absence of subaortic obstruction in patients with hypertrophic cardiomypathy. Hence, the size of the outflow tract at the level of the mitral valve appears to be of major pathophysiologic significance in producing obstruction in these patients.